Blood and Ramen
by Angel Of AnimeXOXO
Summary: It's Kagome's time of the month, Sango is sick and under the care of a concerned priest. Inu Yasha can't stand the smell of a Kagome in heat and rushes into the forest. Thinking it safe to take a bath without her swimsuit for once Kagome finds herself in


Blood and Ramen Chapter one  
  
By Angel_Of_Anime ***** Disclaimer: Ok y'all know the drill. I don't own any of these characters. They are sole property of the great, talented, gifted, guineas Rumkio Takahashi and Viz and probably some other ppls I don't know. I am just borrowing them. ***** "Inu Yasha I have to go!"  
  
"Why more tests???"  
  
"NO, something else, it'll only take my like a half hour if that, I just have to run back to my world to pick up something for me and Sango- chan alright?"  
  
"What do you have to pick up?"  
  
"Uh. things."  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
"Things a guy like you wouldn't understand! I'm going!"  
  
"I'll only let you go if you bring me five packs of ramen."  
  
"Fine, fine, I'll bring you ramen, can I go now?"  
  
"Feh. Fine wench!"  
  
"Well if you're gonna be like that, then good bye!"  
  
With that Kagome jumped into the well and disappeared. *I wish Inu Yasha wouldn't quiz me every time I wanted to go back to my world for something, if I told him what I needed to go back for he might call me a witch, or gross or something that dumb dog demon would say.*  
  
Just as she was about to start calling Inu Yasha some really nasty names (she had been around demons too long) she was catapulted into her world.  
  
"ONEE- CHAN!"  
  
"Oh hey Sota, how have you been?"  
  
"Great! Where's Inu Yasha?" Sota immediately ran over the well and peaked in looking for a trace of the dog demon.  
  
"He didn't come this time Sota."  
  
"Awwwwww" Sota ran off to his room with his head hung in disappointment with the family's large cat, Byou following lazily behind.  
  
Sweatdrop*What does he see in that demon???*  
  
Kagome walked over to the back door and made her way through the kitchen, just as she was leaving she remembered her promise to Inu Yasha. She grabbed a ten pack of ramen out of the pantry and went up to her room. She dug around in her closet for a time until she found what she was looking for, she pulled out two of the packages she had concealed and went into the bathroom. (She had to hide them now, because once Sota found them and thought they were just big cloth stickers and put them up all over the bathroom, of course the first person to find them was grandpa who almost had a heart attack.) Kagome fished around in the cupboard until she found the Midol, she took the whole bottle, so she could leave some with Sango, (her mom said it was alright to give her some stuff because she felt sorry for her, having to deal every month with, brrr, "the rag") Then Kagome walked into her grandpa's bedroom and grabbed a few ganjin chocolate bars from his "secret stash". Kagome stuffed everything in a duffel bag, took a bag of chips for the road and headed out to the well. ***** "Sango- chan! I'm back!"  
  
"Kagome- sama, Sango- san is in Kaede baba's hut, I fear she has taken ill."  
  
Sweatdrop "Uh yeah. thanks Miroku."  
  
Kagome hurried off to the village elder's hut. ***** "Konbanwa Sango- chan! I'm back!"  
  
"Oh thank havens Kagome, did you bring any of those "midol" things?"  
  
"Yeah, you want one?"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"Yeah here." ***** "Miroku where's Kagome?"  
  
"She went to Kaede baba's hut to see Sango- san."  
  
"Was she hurt when you saw her?"  
  
"No, she looked fine, why?"  
  
"No reason." *Stupid human* ***** "Kagome!! Where's my ramen??"  
  
"Inu Yasha hush! Sango- san is lying down."  
  
"Where's Kagome?"  
  
"She's with Sang-" Kaede couldn't even finish her sentence before the dog demon flew past her into the next room.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Shhhhhhh, Sango's sleeping!"  
  
"Where's my ramen??"  
  
"Here, here, I brought you lots."  
  
"Make it for me!"  
  
"Yeah, fine, Sango will be out for a while."  
  
Inu Yasha headed for the door. Just as he was leaving Kagome stood up and a noxious almost intoxicating vapor filled the room. Inu Yasha grabbed his nose and ran out of the hut as fast as his demon legs would take him.  
  
.back in the hut Kagome stood staring at where the dog demon had just stood only a few seconds ago.  
  
*Wonder what got into him. was he holding his nose?* ***** Kagome stirred a pot of ramen as Inu Yasha sat nearby licking his claws clean of chocolate.  
  
"Those chocolate bars are good."  
  
"Figures you'd have a sweet tooth."  
  
"Kagome!!!"  
  
"Oh hi Shippo."  
  
"Didja bring me anything??"  
  
"I brought you ramen and a chocolate bar."  
  
"Don't waste that chocolate stuff on that stupid fox!"  
  
"Inu Yasha be nice, I have more."  
  
Grumble, Grumble  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes Shippo?"  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Because you smell funny, like blood." Kagome's face turned five shades of red. Inu Yasha saw this, but was also interested in the answer, he too had smelt it and was not sure as to what it was. There was also something else about the smell, something. inviting?  
  
"Uh.well.umm"  
  
That's when Inu Yasha realized what the smell was. *Kagome's in. heat! I didn't think that humans from her time still went into heat!!!* No wonder the smell was so sweet to him. Oh god, now that he knew what it was. It was like the smell got even stronger! He had to get away from that smell before it happened! Suddenly, quite to the astonishment of Shippo and Kagome Inu Yasha sat up and ran into the trees as if the devil himself was at his heels.  
  
"That dog gets ruder every day. He didn't even say thank you."  
  
"I wonder what that was all about, maybe I should go check on him, he left without his ramen."  
  
"He'll be fine, I can have his share!" ***** Later that night Kagome was out near the river doing a little laundry. Shippo had noticed that everyone was acting strangely today and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. Inu Yasha was abnormally rude around Kagome, Kagome was ornery, Sango was suddenly sick, something was amiss and Shippo hated being left out.  
  
*Kagome almost never does laundry unless it got really dirty during a battle; maybe this secret has something to do with what she's washing.* Shippo snuck up closer to Kagome, the smell of blood kept getting stronger as he inched closer, as he came within a few feet of Kagome he saw what she was cleaning, they were small and white and had little bows on them. They were made of a shiny cloth and had three big holes in them, Shippo couldn't figure out what they were until he realized where he had seen them before.  
  
*Kagome was wearing these! She called them underwear, and what is that blood all over them?* Sure enough these "underwear" were covered in blood.  
  
*Kagome's hurt! She must be afraid to tell anyone, I gotta help her, I'll tell Kaede baba!* Shippo rushed off towards the village to alert the people. ***** "Kaede Baba, Kagome's hurt! You gotta help her!"  
  
"What? Lady Kagome is injured? Where is she, lead me little fox."  
  
Some of the villagers had been nearby and heard what the little fox had told Kaede.  
  
"If lady Kagome is hurt we should go too."  
  
"Yes they might need more help, tell all the villagers."  
  
Soon the entire village was following the little fox through the woods to help and "injured" Kagome. ***** *What am I gonna doooooooo? I can't go back, I might lose control, but if I don't go back then they all might think something is wrong and knowing them they'll all come looking for me! I gotta figure out something! Aurrrg why me?* Inu Yasha was sitting up high in a cedar tree pondering his next move when he saw the entire village following Shippo through the forest. *What the hell.* That's when he heard one of the villagers say that Lady Kagome was injured. *Crap! She's hurt because I ran off, I wasn't there to protect her! I gotta find her!* So Inu Yasha took off in the trees following the little fox demon. ***** " Kagomeeeeeee!" Kyoga was wandering aimlessly through the forest searching for Kagome.  
  
" Kagomeeeeeee!" Suddenly Kyoga's keen hearing picked up a faint scream from the river and rushes off to find its source. *That sounded like Kagome* ***** Five minutes earlier. Kagome had hung up all her underwear to dry and most were still. stained. *Man I'll have to wash those properly when I get home, thank havens for detergent* Kagome was just getting ready to take a bath *With Inu Yasha gone, and Lord Miroku busied with an "ill" Sango- chan, I guess it's alright to bathe without my swimming suit just this once* Kagome was just about to step into the water when she heard a rustling in the bushes. *What on earth could that b- *At that moment Kaede, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Inu Yasha and the entire village burst through the bushes and got a full frontal gander at a naked Kagome and her blood stained panties. Kagome could have just died. At first they all just stood there, in complete shock, then suddenly someone came to their senses and shouted "LADY KAGOME'S NAKED!"(Way to point out the obvious eh? OOC: I'm not saying that person is me, but that's probably what I would do in this situation lol!) That's when it all fell apart. Half the men got bloody noses, including Shippo, Miroku suddenly got a huge grin on his face and rushed forward to touch something. Inu Yasha fell out of the tree onto Miroku half unconscious, Kagome rushed into the lake and Kaede just stood there, attempting to cover up her shock. Suddenly the same person as before shouted "LOOK AT HER UNDERWEAR!" At the sight of the bloody underwear all the women burst out laughing and all the men looked as if they were going to puke except for one very confused little fox demon.  
  
"Why are you all laughing, can't you see Kagome is bleeding! Help her Kaede baba!" Just as Kaeda was about to answer the young fox Kyoga burst through the bushes and took in the whole scene. He rushed forward in hopes of touching something and almost succeeded if Inu Yasha hadn't have thrown a still unconscious Miroku at him and knocked him out. All in all it was the most mortifying day of Kagome's life. ***** Ok there's the first chapter ppls, talk about a girl's worst nightmare huh? Literally! Well the next chapter will be about what happens between Inu Yasha and Kagome, trust me, it ain't gonna be pretty. Well hope u all got a laugh out of it (well at least I know all you girls did) All C&C welcome! Arigato! P.S. Sorry if Kouga and Sango are OOC, I am a sad little English speaking otaku, and there has only been two English graphic novels with Sango so far and Kouga hasn't appeared at all yet, so if you know a way to make it better, please tell me! -Angel_Of_Anime 


End file.
